Through His Daughter's Eyes
by LycanBeks
Summary: Steve McGarrett didn't tell many people outside his Seal team that he was a father. He wanted to protect his girls as much as he possibly could. But when his father is murdered and it looks like the next target may be one of his girls. Steve returns to Hawaii to find his father's killer, but will his daughter's accept him back in their lives after being estranged for years?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii five-0.

Alessandra Stephanie "Allie" McGarrett- April 6, 1996. Eyes: Blue. Hair: Brown, long and wavy. Takes advanced classes along and plays volleyball, basketball, and softball. Likes to surf, hang with friends, and read. Her personality is a mix of both of her parents. Languages: English, Spanish, Hawaiian, Italian, and Russian. Mother: Lily Rossi, artist, manager at an art store, and coach. Father: Steve McGarrett, navy seal.

Olivia Isabella "Liv" McGarrett- September 19, 1999. Eyes: Hazel. Hair: brown, shoulder-length and wavy. Doesn't like school but likes her art class and plays the same sports as her sister. Is just like her mom. She's a free spirit. Languages: same as her sister.

Chapter 1

Steve McGarrett was going to, no a better word would be dragged to a club with some friends from the Naval Academy. They were on break for a week and they had decided to go to Cabo. At the bar, some of his friends whistled looking around. "Look at all of the talent around here." one of Steve's buddies, James, said.

"Yeah, all of the girls are gorgeous are around here." Tommy said.

The guys dispersed and started talking to girls except Steve who went to the bar and got a beer. A little while later, his buddies came up to him and made it their mission to find him a girl for the night. As they were walking around, a girl at the bar finally caught Steve's eye and his friends noticed. She had straight brown hair with some plaits and streaks of color like purples, pinks, blues, and greens. She also had a small nose stud, a belly button ring, and several piercings in her ears. "Woah, Steve, I didn't know that that was the type of girl you went for but I can't blame you she is hot and she's probably a freak in the sheets." James told him.

They started walking over to the part of the bar that she was and saw her doing shots some girlfriends and some guys. "Hey, bartender, another round for these lovely ladies and my buddies." Tommy said while James got Steve next to the girl.

The girl smiled up at Steve and he smiled back. They clinked their shot glasses and took the shot. "Hi, I'm Steve."

"Lily, nice to meet you." She said taking a sip of her cranberry and vodka.

"Nice to meet you too."

"So are you an Army man."

"Navy and how did you know that?"

"Well just your stance, it's very official and stiff. Very Military."

"Yeah. I guess. What about you, you an artist or something?"

"A struggling artist but yeah an artist. How could you tell?"

"The colorful streaks in your hair."

"Oh. Yeah. I did it to be distinguishing and my mom used to have the same streaks in her hair."

"So you must be a free spirit."

"Yeah. That's how people describe me."

"Alright guys and gals its time for the body-shot hour." The bartender yelled through a mic to get everyone's attention.

Lily looked at Steve and said, "You game?"

"Umm, what the hell. Let's do it."

They waited for their turn then Steve helped Lily up on the bar and she giggled when they poured the vodka on her stomach and even more when she felt Steve's tongue on her stomach. Then she hopped off the bar and Steve got on and Lily took her shot off of his stomach. They ended up talking for the rest of the night before going back to her hotel room for more late night activity.

The next morning, Lily got up and went to her hotel room. It was at that moment that she discovered that her and Steve were staying at the same hotel. When she got back, her best friend, Kathy, was already up and waiting for her. "Lily, where the hell have you been?"

"I was umm... I was really drunk and..."

"Oh my God, you went back to that Navy man's hotel room and had sex with him didn't you?"

"You said it."

"So how was he? He looked like he had an incredible body, I can only imagine what you did with it."

"O.k. I'm gonna stop you right there." she said grabbing her bathing suit.

"But wait, how did you get back here so fast?"

"It turns out, that Steve is staying in the same hotel as us."

"Cool. Maybe we'll see him and his Navy buddies around."

"Maybe." She said walking into the bathroom.

She went to the beach with her friends and was hanging out at the bar when she noticed Steve and his friends making their way towards them. "Well, hello, ladies!" Tommy said.

"Hello, yourself." Kathy said.

Steve smiled at Lily and said, "Hi."

"Hi. How you doing?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Same."

The two continued to talk throughout the rest of their trip and became very close to one another. "So, tomorrow I'm heading back to the Naval Academy."

"Yeah, and I'm heading back to L.A. I really wish this week wouldn't end."

"Me either."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Yeah. I want to see you when we get back to the states." Steve started writing something down on a piece of paper. "These are my numbers and my email. Call me sometime whenever you want."

"Here, this is my contact information. Call me whenever you're bored, sailor. I'll put a smile on your face." Steve couldn't help but smile at that.

Over the next year, Lily and Steve would email and talk on the phone everyday. Since Cabo, the two of them had only seen each other in person only twice because Steve had an assignment in L.A. Steve was now in his final year at the Naval Academy and he was planning on entering Seal training while working with Naval Intelligence. He really liked Lily, it wasn't just because she was beautiful but also because she was different from him in every way. While he was big on discipline and rules, she was wild and untamable. But despite that, she was interested in everything that was going on in his life and he felt that she genuinely cared for him. He was also very interested in her. He liked that she was so artsy but also really liked sports too. The last time he saw her, they played a game of basketball and she kicked his ass. What he loved the most about her was her infectious laugh and lust for life. Whenever they are together, she takes him on these crazy adventures like scaling the Bat Cave in Southern California.

He was walking out of training having changed into his naval uniform, when his phone started ringing and he saw that it was Lily. "Hey, Lils."

"Hey, Navy man. How's training going?"

"Navy man?"

"Yup. Until you become a Seal that's what I'm going to call you."

"And when I become a Seal what are you going to call me?"

"Seal man."

"That makes me sound like I'm half seal half man, mutant thing." He smiled when he heard her laugh.

"Yeah, I guess it does."

"So, what's going on, Lils."

"Nothing much. Just wanted to check in and see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. Just got out of training."

"So you are still at the Academy?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh because I just want to see where you go to school."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard what I said."

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm behind you."

Steve looked behind him and couldn't help the shock or the smile that was on his face. It took Steve a moment to do anything before he started talking into the phone again. "I'll call you back, Lils. There's a stone cold fox in front of me that I just want to kiss senseless right now."

"Well then I suggest you do just that."

Steve walked up to her and kissed her passionately. It took her a second to open her eyes but she was having trouble breathing from the lack of oxygen. Steve caressed her cheek and whispered, "Hi."

"Hi." They kissed briefly again before Steve hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here for your graduation and for work."

"I thought you said you couldn't come."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well this is one hell of a surprise but my graduation isn't for another two weeks."

"I know that but I had to come early because one I wanted to see you and two because I need to set up at the gallery."

"What gallery?"

"Well you know that I am a struggling artist."

"Yeah?"

"Well I was in Venice Beach drawing a few sketches when this guy from Baltimore came up and saw what I was doing and complimented me. We started talking about artists. Then a week later he came into the store for some art supplies and I was in the back and painting. He saw what I was doing and some of my other works and offered to put some of them along with some new pieces into a gallery show here in Baltimore."

"What? That's amazing, Lils." He said picking her up and spinning her around. "I'm so happy for you."

"Me too. But what about you. You're the one that's going to have this exciting, amazing life traveling all around the world seeing all of these different cultures and defending your country while you're at it."

"Yeah. I'm excited. I can't wait for all of this. When's your showing?"

"On May 20th. When is your show? I want to be there when it happens."

"On May 22nd."

"You nervous?"

"No. What about you, you nervous about graduation?"

"No."

They both just smiled at each other and went to lunch. Two weeks went by and it was time for Steve's graduation. In the crowd he saw Lily but he also saw his father and sister sitting next to her. He was so shocked that he almost forgot his speech to his fellow graduates.

As soon as he walked off the stage he was engulfed in a tight embrace from Lily which he enthusiastically returned. When he released her, he saw his father and sister approaching them. "Steve!" Mary said before hugging him tightly.

"Mary! It is so good to see my baby sister again."

"Shut up, Steve."

"Steven, you're not teasing your little sister again?" John McGarrett asked.

"No, sir." Steve said turning serious. Lily could see that there was a lot of tension between the two of them. After a long moment, Steve said, "Why are you here, dad?"

"I came because this was your big day and I just wanted to let you know that I am proud of you, son."

"Thank you, sir."

"And who is this beautiful, young lady? Steve, is this your girlfriend?" John asked.

"Oh no I'm just-"

"Yes, she is. Dad, Mary, this is Lily Rossi. Lils, this is my sister, Mary, and my father, John."

"Nice to meet you, Lily." Mary said kindly.

"Nice to meet you two as well. Steve has told me about the two of you."

"Really? All good I hope." John said teasingly.

"Well they're not bad."

After a celebratory dinner, where Lily became close to Mary and John, she invited the two of them to her art show in two days time. They both promised to come and see it.

Two days later, Lily was freaking out about the show and it was showing. "Lils, calm down. You're talented and amazing. The show is going to go great." Steve said trying to reassure her.

"Well, just do me a favor and go listen in and tell me what people are saying."

"O.k." Steve, Mary, John, and Lily's friends took shifts going over to her section and listening in on what people were saying about the pieces.

When Steve go there, he noticed that one of the pieces was a simple sketch and it looked like... "She's really good. Don't you think that one sketch looks very familiar?" John asked his son.

"Three days ago, she was panicking because one of her sketches was ruined and she needed another piece for the show. She must have drawn this when I was sleeping."

"Well it is labeled the peaceful sailor. She's a great girl, Steve, don't lose her."

"I don't plan to."

Five months later

Steve had just finished his first tour with the Navy while working Naval Intelligence. He kept trying to call Lily, but a few months ago she started dodging his calls. Before they would talk every day, now he was lucky if he was able to talk to her once a month when he managed to get a hold of her. And then whenever they were on the phone these days, she would rush him off the phone after about ten minutes or so. He was really getting worried. Luckily he was stopping in L.A. and he would be able to see her and find out what was going on.

He walked up to her apartment and saw her through the window with her back turned to him. He knocked on the door and smiled when he saw her face. That smile went away when he saw the bump where her stomach was. "Steve, what are you doing here?"

"You haven't been answering any of my calls. I was getting worried."

"I'm fine."

"Are you..."

"Am I pregnant? Yeah. It's your's, Steve." She said letting him into the apartment.

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

"Because I know how much your job means to you and I didn't want to add more to your plate. You have enough to worry about without a child."

"So what was your plan? Just keep avoiding me and my calls and never tell me that I have a child out there some where?" Steve said starting to get angry.

"I don't know."

"Have you been to a doctor?"

"What?"

"Have you been to a doctor?"

"Yes. Every three weeks like clockwork. In fact I have an appointment in an hour."

"Let's go then."

They were silent all the way there and even when the doctor did the exam. "Alright, Ms. Rossi, I know that last time we weren't able to get a good look at the baby to determine the sex but it looks to be in a good position now. Would you like to know what you're having?"

"Umm, yes."

"Looks like you're going to have a very healthy baby girl. Congratulations."

After the visit Steve drove Lily back to her apartment and stopped her before she could get out of the car. "I want to be there for you and the baby."

"Steve-"

"No listen to me. This baby is my responsibility and I want to be there for it all. Anything you need, you call me. Once I move up here, I won't be so far except when I'm away but even then call me."

"Wait move up here?"

"Yeah, I'm moving to L.A. That's why I was trying to call you. To tell you. Lils, we're going to be o.k."

She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 50

Chapter 2

Steve was working at Naval Intelligence somewhere abroad and he was having trouble getting a moment to get in contact with her. He had left for his mission a month after moving in with her. Lily was now one week past her due date and it was driving her crazy. She was ready to get this baby out of her but she was willing to wait because she knew that Steve would be back any day now and she wanted him to be there to see the birth of his daughter.

There were a couple of people that Steve had worked with that were coming by to check on her along with her own friends and Steve's sister, Mary, a friend of Steve's father, Joe White, and even Steve's father had made a trip up to L.A. and was staying with her until the baby was born.

She was too big to drive herself anywhere these days so it was a good thing that John was around and was able to drive her where ever she needed to go. She was sitting on her couch when she started feeling some discomfort. Joe, John, Sam Hanna, Wade Gutches, and Mike Taylor (made him up) were sitting in Lily's kitchen playing cards. Mary was sitting on the couch with her along with her best friends Josh and Claire. Lily hissed in pain and Mary and Josh looked at her in concern. "Lily, when is Steve coming home?" John asked.

"He's on a flight tonight and he should be here tomorrow afternoon."

"What time?"

"I wrote it down. It should be on the fridge." She hissed in pain again but this time she clutched her stomach.

"Lily, are you alright?" Josh asked concerned.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Ahhh."

"No, you're not. Dad." Mary said.

"What is it?" John asked with concern coming into the living room.

"Lily's in pain."

"What?" All of the men rushed in from the kitchen and gathered around her.

"What is it? Is it contractions?" John asked.

"I'm fine, John. Oh God!"

"No, you're not. Come we're taking you to the hospital. Joe get the car. Wade, Sam get her some clothes."

Sam and Wade couldn't find her maternity bag so they just grabbed a rack of clothes from the closet and walked back into the living room. "What are you two doing?" Joe asked.

"Well we couldn't find her maternity bag so we just grabbed some clothes from her closet. I think these are appropriate for childbirth." Wade said.

"These are dresses she's not going to get all dressed up after giving birth." Mary said.

"Umm, guys, I've been packed for three months already. My maternity bag is in the closet near my shoes. So let's just go."

Lily was in the back seat with Wade while Joe and John were in the front. Everyone else were driving in their own respective cars to the hospital. "Can one of you make sure to bring Steve to the hospital? I don't want him to worry when no one is there at the apartment."

"Don't worry, Sam and Mike are going to get Steve when it is time."

"O.k. Good." After a few seconds, Lily's face paled and she said "Uh oh."

"What?" Wade asked concerned.

"My water just broke."

"Joe step on it." Wade said.

As they were driving, they kept getting caught in traffic and it was taking them longer and longer to get to the hospital while Lily's contractions were getting closer and closer together. "Oh God! I think the baby is coming now!"

"What?!" All three men said at the same time.

"It's coming now."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but the baby that is pressed up against my vagina is a good indication. Pardon my french."

"Alright, come on. Let me see." Wade said.

"What?"

"I have had training in emergency childbirth. Now come on. I need something to wrap the baby in. John give me your overshirt."

After looking at her for a few minutes, Wade said, "Um, Lily, I'm not seeing what I should be seeing."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't see a head. Are you sure, the baby's coming now?"

"Well, umm, I guess the pain is not so bad anymore." After a moment of silence Lily looked at everyone and said, "Sorry everybody."

"Lily, it's o.k. Just squeeze my hand when the pain becomes too much for you." Wade said.

They eventually made it to the hospital and Mike and Sam made it to the landing where Steve was going to be flying in. They saw a plane coming in and looked at each other confused. "I thought Steve wasn't coming in until tomorrow?"

"That's what Lily said." Sam said.

"Maybe she got the times confused?"

"It's possible."

They saw Steve walk out of the plane and they quickly approached him. "Sam, Mike what are you two doing here?"

"Steve, it's about Lily. She's in labor."

"What?"

"Come on we're here to take you to the hospital." Mike said rushing him to the car.

They drove as fast as they could and ran into the maternity ward. They told the nurse who they were and she told them it wouldn't be long until Lily gave birth. Steve started changing into scrubs and ran into the waiting room. He saw Josh, Mary, and Joe waiting in the waiting room. Steve went into the room and rushed to Lily's side. He made it just in time to see his daughter being born. "You did it, Lils. She's so perfect." He said kissing her temple while she was crying tears of joy. Steve was the first one to hold his daughter. "She's so beautiful."

"Let me hold her." Lily said.

He handed the baby to Lily and went out to get everyone. "It's a healthy baby girl. Come in and see them."

They went into her room and saw the new mother looking at her daughter with adoration. The baby was passed around the room and cooed at by everyone. "What's her name?" John asked.

"Alessandra. Alessandra Stephanie McGarrett."

"Why that? It's so sophisticated."

"It's my mother's name and Stephanie is the female version of Steven."

"Well she's my little Allie." Steve said holding his daughter once again.

"I like that." Lily said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 50.

Chapter 3

Five Years Later

Lily and Steve had been living together for four years now. Allie was already four years old and eleven months and three weeks ago, they had welcomed another little girl into their lives, Olivia Isabella "Liv" McGarrett. She was a very precocious child, very demanding but she could be very sweet when she wanted to be. Just like Allie, she had her daddy wrapped around her little finger.

Steve had been home when Liv had been born. On their way to the hospital, there was another huge traffic jam, just like with Allie. Only this time, they were in the back of a taxi and it was taking so long to get to the hospital that Lily gave birth in the back of the cab.

Lily got more successful since that showing in Baltimore and with the revenue she bought a house with Steve. Since then, she was painting more especially of her family.

Steve had been away on a mission for seven months now, but the good thing was that he was going to be coming home in a few days for Liv's birthday all the way to New Year's. She was going to pick him up in two days.

"Allie, dinner time." Lily said bringing her daughter.

"Mama, five more minutes."

"Allie, what would daddy say if he were here?"

"He would say to listen to you." She said cutely.

"That's right. Come on." Lily helped Allie up into her booster seat and placed Liv into her seat.

Lily cut some chicken for Liv and placed it next to some rice and put it in front of Liv. "Here you go Ollie. Allie what should we do for Ollie's birthday?"

"I think we should make cupcakes for Liv's birthday."

"What kind?"

"Rainbow!"

"You got. As long as you help."

"O.k. Mama."

While they were eating, they heard the front door opening. They looked up and saw Steve walking in wearing his navy uniform. "Daddy!" Allie yelled and ran to her father after struggling to get out of her booster seat. Steve bent down and picked her up and twirled her around. "Missed you, daddy."

"Missed you too, Allie cat."

Lily picked Liv up and walked over to them. Steve looked up at them and walked over. He kissed Lily and then kissed Liv on her head. "Livy, I missed you my little mouse."

Liv smiled at her father and held her hands out to him. Steve held both of his daughters in each arm and went over to the table. "Lily, it smells amazing. I'm starved."

As they were eating Steve said, "I've been thinking, maybe for Christmas we should go someplace as a family."

"Where were you thinking?"

"Hawaii."

"Really? I thought you never wanted to set foot on that island ever again after your father sent you and your sister away."

"I didn't, but I want my girls to see where I'm from."

"Alright. Let's do it."

During Christmas, they went down to Hawaii and stayed with Steve's father. There were moments were Steve was reserved but then there were times when Steve was so happy it was like he was a kid again.

They took the girls all over the island. They went to HPD and saw where John worked and were introduced to some of his coworkers. "Ah and this is the man you need to know. This is my partner, Lt. Chin Ho Kelly. Chin you know my son Steve and this is his girlfriend Lily and their daughter, Liv, and Allie."

"Nice to meet all of you and Steve it's good to see you again. John if you want to take the rest of the day off and spend it with your family, go ahead, I have things covered here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If anything goes wrong, give me call."

"I will, John. Have fun with your family."

They drove back to the house and ate a late lunch and then Lily took the girls to the beach. Steve was watching them from the lanai with a smile on his face. John joined him and offered his son a beer. "She's a good mother, son."

"Yeah she is. She loves those kids."

"Steve, I want you to have this." John handed his son a little box and watched as Steve opened it. Inside was a ring. "That was your mother's. When you are ready to make an honest woman out of Lily, give that to her."

"Dad, I can't take this."

"Yes, you can. You're mom would have wanted you to have it, just like I want you to." he placed the ring box in his pocket.

Steve just looked at his little family before joining them. "Daddy, look! We're making a sandcastle. Do you want to help?" Allie said.

"Sure."

"Daddy, can you teach me how to surf?"

"Do you want to?" She nodded vigorously. "O.k. Allie cat, tomorrow I'll teach you how to surf."

"Yay!" The two of them couldn't stop the smiles on their faces.

Later that night, Lily and Steve were lying in bed when Steve kissed Lily. "What was that for?"

" Nothing. Just because I love you."

"I love you too." Lily snuggled up to Steve and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 50.

Chapter 4

Three years later

Lily and Steve had been living together four eight years now. Allie is seven and Liv is four and the two of them loved their little girls to bits. However, things in their personal lives had been put on the back burner. They had just been so focused on their careers and when they were both at home, it was just focused on the kids.

Steve had completed half of his Seal training and was about to start going on missions. Lily was happy for him, he had accomplished what he had wanted to do from the day that he joined the Naval Academy. However, Lily didn't like the distance, and now as a Seal he would be away for even longer periods of time and be home for shorter periods. She didn't know what to do, she loved Steve but she didn't think that she could live with him being away so much.

Lily drove to pick her girls up from school. "Hi girls, how was school."

"Mama, I got a ninety on my spelling test and an eighty-five on my vocabulary." Allie said excited. She was now in the second grade.

"That's great, baby. What about you, Ollie, how was school?"

"It was o.k."

"Just o.k.?" Lily saw the look on her daughter's face and knew that something was wrong. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"During circle time we had to talk about our mommies and daddies and I missed daddy." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, sweetie, he misses you and your sissy so much too. There isn't a day that he doesn't think about you two. I'll tell you what, tonight, we'll call daddy and see how he is and when he's coming home, o.k.?"

"O.k." The young girl said getting perked up.

Steve had just come out of his shower from a grueling training session and he was tired. He reached under his pillow and took out a picture. It was of him, Lily, Allie and Livy. He missed them everyday that he was away but he had to remind himself why he was doing this. At first it was just to serve his country but now it was to keep his family safe, to keep his girls safe. Steve felt his phone vibrating and smiled when he saw that it was Lily. "Hey, Lils. What's going on?"

"Nothing much just working and taking care of the kids. You know the usual."

"Yeah. I miss you girls."

"We miss you too. So much. Actually the girls really want to talk to you. You up for that?"

"Absolutely. Let me talk to my munchkins."

Lily yelled for the girls to come to the phone and he grinned when he heard little feet pitter pattering down the hallway. "Hi, daddy!" both girls yelled into the phone and then they started speaking rapid fire and Steve only heard bits and pieces of both of their conversations but he couldn't help but smile.

"Woah, girls, slow down otherwise daddy can't understand you." Lily said.

"Lils, that's o.k. I want to hear what they have to say."

They each told him about school and their friends. "Daddy, I'm getting all A's this semester except for vocabulary. And my best friend Maddie is having a birthday party where we're going to go ice skating."

"That's great, Allie cat. What about you, mouse, what's going on with you?"

"Mommy took me to the petting zoo with Ava and Lauren and their mommies. And I really liked it. And I really like my art and crafts. I made you a lot of stuff. I can't wait to show you, daddy!"

"I can't wait to see them."

"Daddy, when are you coming home?" Allie asked.

"In a couple of weeks, Allie cat."

"McGarrett, let's go." Freddy said.

"I have to go now, but I will see you girls soon. I just want you to know that I love you girls and I can't wait to tell you that in person. Just wait 'til I get home, I'm going to hug and kiss you guys all over your cute little faces." This caused the girls to gigle.

"Say bye to daddy." Lily said.

"Love you, daddy." Both girls said.

"Now give him a kiss." Both girls made kissing noises.

"Hey, Steve, I'll see you girls when you get home."

"Yeah, Lils. I love you."

"I love you too."

Lily sighed when she hung up. Even though they said they loved each other, she could feel it in her heart that it didn't feel the same as behind.

Two months later

Steve walked into the house and didn't find his girls anywhere in the house. He looked outside and saw them playing at the park that was only a few feet away from their backyard. He couldn't help but smile when he saw his daughters laughing along with Lily while they were playing basketball.

As he walked over to them, Allie saw him and yelled, "DADDY!" She ran to him with Liv chasing behind her. He picked both of his girls up and hugged them tightly. "We missed you, daddy!"

"I missed you too. I love you girls. Hey, Lils." he said when she approached them.

"Hey, yourself."

"Daddy, don't leave again." Liv said.

"I wish I didn't have to, but it's my job, Livy. But I would much rather be spending time with you and your sister and mommy."

"Daddy, let's play basketball."

Later that night, after Steve took the girls to a movie and they ate dinner, they finally managed to tuck the girls into bed. "So how is training going?"

"It's hard but this is my life, this is my dream."

"I know." she said looking down.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"I just wish you were here more."

"I know. I wish I was too."

"I always miss you when you're away."

Steve hugged her tightly and then he said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me." Steve said showing her the ring his father gave him three years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 50

Chapter 5

Four years later

Steve was numb. He didn't know what to do. Everyone around him was dressed in black and crying. Hundreds have shown up to give their support but the ceremony was only for close family and friends, only about fifty people were in attendance. Steve couldn't believe this was happening and he was trying to think back to when it all went wrong.

Flashback four years ago

_Steve hugged her tightly and then he said, "I love you."_

_ "I love you too."_

_ "Marry me."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Marry me." Steve said showing her the ring his father gave him three years ago._

_ "Steve, I..."_

_ "What? Oh, you don't want to get married."_

_ "Steve, it's just that I thought I could handle you being away all the time but it turns out I can't. I love you and I can't constantly stay up at night worrying about you. I do that enough and I'm just your girlfriend and baby mama, I can't even imagine how much more devastating it would be if I married you and then one day I get a call saying that you're gone. And on top of that, you keep shutting me out and telling me less and less about what's going on with you."_

_ "I can't tell you, it would put you in danger and it's my job."_

_ "I know that and have I ever made you feel bad about what you are doing?" They were silent for a few more minutes before continuing, "I love you but I need to do this for me. I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry."_

_ "No it's o.k. I understand. It's just I want to know, is there anyone else?"_

_ "No, Steve! I have never cheated on you it's just I can't do this anymore."_

_ "Alright. If that's what you want, I'll let you go."_

_ Later that month, Steve moved out and into his own apartment that wasn't too far from his girls._

End flashback

Steve couldn't help but regret that day, he should have fought for her that day. He should have told her that he loved her. He wished there was more that he could have done for her. He should have demanded leave when he found out that something was wrong.

Flashback one year ago

_Steve had just landed on the island of Oahu. Even though things didn't work out between him and Lily, they were still friends and they even had the occasional hook-up. Since they were still so close, Lily was also close to his father. They were so close, in fact, that Lily brought the girls to Hawaii every summer for about two months since Allie was six and Liv was three. Now Allie was ten and Liv was seven. They were playing on the beach with their mother until they saw Steve. Like always, the two girls ran to him and hugged him tight._

_ "Hey, Lils, I'm gonna take the girls to the movies."_

_ "Steve, that's fine. I'll see you three for dinner." Every time Steve returned from tour, he would take his daughters to the movies. Steve could see there was sadness in her eyes and she looked sickly and thin but he didn't question it. He would ask her about it later._

_ It had been two weeks since Steve had arrived in Hawaii and he had yet to ask Lily what was wrong."Hey, Lils, can I talk to you for a second?"_

_ "Sure." They went out to the lanai and sat down. "What's going on, Steve?"_

_ "You tell me?"_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Don't play dumb with me. Something is going on with you and I want to know what?"_

_ "Alright. Alright. I'll tell you. Steve, I'm sick."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "About eighteen months ago, I was starting to feel rundown and nauseous. I went to the doctor and they kept running test after test after test on me. It took them about two months to figure out what was wrong and when they did, it turned out that I have ovarian cancer. They did everything they could, I kept going to chemo and radiation and taking all of the medication but it just keeps coming back. It got to the point where I just didn't want to do it anymore. I gave up, no matter how much they operate and how much chemo and radiation I go through, the cancer will just keep coming back and I don't want to spend the rest being sickly and in and out of the hospital. I just want to spend it with my daughters and with everyone that I love and doing what makes me happy. I hope you can understand that."_

_ "I do."_

_ They sat on the lanai for a few minutes in silence before Lily said, "It's so peaceful here. This is a great place to-"_

_ "Don't even say it."_

_ "Steve, we have to talk about this. When I die, I want to be buried on the island. Every year I want you to promise me that you will bring the girls here and see my grave. I want you to take care of our girls. I want you to be there for them."_

_ "You know I can't be for them all the time with my job."_

_ "I know that, that's why I want your sister to take care of the girls when you are away."_

_ "Mary? She can barely take care of herself!"_

_ "Mary loves our girls and this will teach her responsibility. You shouldn't underestimate her, she will surprise you."_

_ "Alright, but how are we going to tell the girls."_

_ "I'll tell them. This is my responsibility. I'll tell them when we get back home to L.A. Steve, they deserve to hear it from me. Just be there for them when everything comes crashing down around them."_

_ "You know I will."_

End Flashback

That was the last real conversation the two of them had with each other. Ever since then, Steve had been going on more missions and he didn't come back to L.A. Except once every during Christmas time. He couldn't watch the woman he loved die a slow and painful death. Now, as they were lowering Lily's casket into the ground, he regretted that decision every day. He should have been with her everyday since he found out what was going on.

He hugged his girls and then he walked away. He didn't know what to do and he just needed to get out of there before he suffocated.

Three years later

Steve had finally managed to capture Anton Hesse but not before he lost his friend, Freddy. Steve was quiet and just kept looking down. He was upset that he had lost another person that he was close to. He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard, "You know it's funny, you don't look Hawaiian."

"You're gonna tell us everything."

"But you were born there. Weren't ya?"

"Every terrorist cell you and Victor helped arm. Every supplier you worked with. All of your trafficking associates. Everyone you've ever sold weapons too."

"Chasing my brother and I around the world for five years. Like a little doggie lookin' for a bone. You didn't think we'd do our homework on you." Just then Steve's phone began to rang. When he looked down he saw that it was a call from his father. "You should get that. You don't speak to your father nearly enough."

Steve looked sharply at Hesse before answering the phone. "Dad."

"Hey, Champ."

"You alright?"

"Who are these people, Steve?"

"Now I know where you get it from. You got a tough old man here. Steve we both have something to lose here. Now listen to me very carefully. I'm offering you a trade: your father for my brother. All things considered I'd say it's more than generous, wouldn't you?" Steve quickly wrote down the number for HPD before handing it to one of his men to call them and warn them about Victor Hesse holding his father hostage.

"You're smart enough to know that's never going to happen."

"I appreciate the compliment. Are you smart enough?"

"You know how this works, we don't negotiate with terrorists."

"I bet you'll be willing to make an exception."

"I'm not going to negotiate like this."

"Oh are we negotiating?"

"You kill him, you get nothing." There was some shuffling on the other end before his father started talking again.

"Listen to me, Champ."

"Dad, I'm going to get you out of there."

"I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Lied to me about what? Dad what are you talking about?"

"I love you, son. I didn't say it enough. Whatever these people want, Steve, don't give it to them. Don't you give it to them!" He heard a huge smack.

"Dad! Dad!"

"NO MORE GAMES! I WANT MY BROTHER, NOW! AND IF YOU DON'T GIVE HIM TO ME I'LL KILL YOUR FATHER THEN TAKE A LITTLE TRIP UP TO LOS ANGELES AND PAY YOUR LITTLE GIRLS A VISIT!"

"I swear to God, I will hunt you down and I will kill you!"

He looked at Anton who said, "Hey, Boom."

Just then they were attacked by helicopters. Steve tried to escape with Hesse but they were gunned down. Anton tried to escape by pulling a gun on him, so Steve fired at him. "Come on. Come on. Come on, Anton." Steve felt for a pulse but found none. "No! No! NO!" His phone started ringing again and he answered it knowing it was Hesse.

"What happened?"

"Victor, listen-"

"Put Anton on the phone. My brother's dead, isn't he?"

"Victor-"

"Isn't he? Then so is your father."

Steve heard a gunshot before screaming, "NO!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 50.

AN: please review.

Chapter 6

Two Weeks Later

Steve had returned from L.A. about a week ago after getting his affairs in order up there. He wanted to bring his daughters down to Hawaii and have them with him while he was working here. He had yet to tell his daughters that he was now working a task force in Hawaii. He was flying his girls out to Hawaii, they just thought they were spending the weekend together before they returned to California.

He had already signed Allie up for Kukui High School and Liv up for Niu Valley High School and had pulled them out of their old school. Steve had asked Mary to start packing up the girls things to begin shipping them to Hawaii.

Steve was at the office that day working on some paperwork, when he looked at his watch and saw that it was one in the afternoon he got up and went to Danny's office. "Hey, Danny, I'm gonna be gone for the rest of the day do you think you can handle things?"

"Yeah, we have no active cases. But were are you going?"

"There's something I need to take care of."

"Oh, well now I'm intrigued. Where are you going my ninja friend?" Danny said following Steve out to the parking lot.

"If you must know, I'm going to the airport." He said getting into the car.

"The airport? What's at the airport?"

"Well since you're coming, you'll see when we get there."

"No, come on tell me. Who are you picking up?"

"What makes you so sure that I am picking anyone up from the airport? For all you know, I am picking up a package or something."

"Yeah, the oh something being a person, so who are you picking up? Wait am I going to meet your sister?"

"No my sister is still in L.A. She is taking care of somethings for me there. And you are right, we are picking up someone from the airport. Two people actually."

"Two people? What your long lost wife and kid?"

"Umm, no, actually two kids. No wife, never been married. You were close though."

"Wait you have kids? Super Seal has kids?"

"Yes, Danny, I have two kids."

"What are they?"

"What kind of question is that? You think my kids are mutants or something?"

"Umm, since they are your kids I would say yes but what I was really asking if they were boys or girls."

"Two girls."

"That's something, how old are they and what are they're names?"

"Allie is fourteen, she's a freshman in high school and Livy is eleven and is starting the sixth grade."

"Alright, so Livy is obviously short for Olivia but what is Allie short for, Allison, Alexandra, Alice?"

"Alessandra."

"What?"

"Allie is short for Alessandra." When Steve noticed the look Danny was giving him, he said, "I realize it is an unusual name but it's Italian which is what their mother was."

"What happened to her? Your daughters' mother."

"Lily died from cancer three years ago. She's buried here on the island. Since then, my sister has been watching out for them, but since I have a job in Hawaii now, I want my girls here with me. Oh and they don't know that I'm the head of the governor's task force or anything and I want to surprise them so don't say anything about it."

"Oh, wow. That's something, Steve. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they are teenagers, who, I can only assume, you have barely seen since your ex died. Plus with the added stress of a new job, this isn't going to be easy."

"What's your point, Danny?"

"My point is, that if you ever need any help, give me a call. I'll help out with the girls. And don't worry, I won't tell them anything about the task force just yet."

"Thanks, man."

They pulled into the parking lot and went to baggage claim. Steve kept pacing and looking around. "Would you relax please? Everyone is looking at you like you are insane. Relax."

"How can I relax, Danny, they should have been here by now?"

"Relax."

"Don't waste your time, Danny, he always obsesses."

Steve and Danny turned around and saw a young girl about twelve looking at them with big hazel eyes and a smirk on her face. "Livy."

"Hi, Daddy."

"Get over here, mouse." She ran to him and hugged her father tightly. He picked her up off the ground and kissed her cheeks. "Ahh, I missed your special hugs, mouse." He put her on the floor before taking her and holding her out at arms' length. "Let me get a good look at you. Oh my god, you got bigger from the last time I saw you."

"That was only a week ago."

"Still bigger to me. Get over here and give me another hug. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Where's your sister?"

"Allie's in the bathroom. She's putting her make-up on."

"Make-up? She's only fourteen, what's she doing with make-up?"

"I don't know. You have to ask her that."

"Yeah, dad, why don't you just ask me."

They looked up to see a young lady, with long brown hair and blue eyes. "Hey, Allie cat."

"Hey, dad."

"You going to hug me." Allie walked over to him and hugged her father. It was a bit awkward but it was still warm. "I missed you, baby girl."

"I missed you too, daddy."

"Daddy, who is that?" Liv asked. She was pointing to Danny.

"What? Oh yeah this is Detective Danny Williams. You two can call him Uncle Danno."

"Umm, no you can call me Uncle Danny or Danny. So how was your flight?" Danny asked.

"Not so bad. Watched a movie and then slept." Allie said.

"Played sudoku puzzles and drew the entire time."

"Do you two have all of your bags."

"Yup."

"Alright, let's load everything up into the car and get going."

"So, dad, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Allie asked.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now I want to get back on this whole make-up thing. Allie, when did all of that start?"

"About a year ago. Aunt Mary showed me how to apply it correctly."

"Yeah, she managed to get red lipstick all over her teeth, she had put so much on."

"Shut up, Liv."

"Hey, don't be mean to your sister."

"So, where are we going?" Liv asked.

"Well, we're going to drop your things off at the house and then go to the office."

"Who's house?"

"Grandpa's."

"Are you staying there until you go back to the SEALs."

"Actually that's something I need to talk to you two about. I'm not going back to the Navy."

"What?" both asked.

"Dad, you love the SEALs." Liv said.

"I know but there are somethings that I need to take care of on this island."

"Like what?" Allie asked.

"That is need to know."

"And let me guess, we don't need to know."

"Allie, don't start."

"She's sassy." Danny said with a smile. "I like that."

"Thank you, Uncle Danno."

"Uncle Danno, how sweet." Steve said.

"So are you in the reserves now, daddy?"

"That's right, Livy."

"So what are you doing in the mean time?"

"I'm actually working with Danny now."

"So you're like a cop?"

"I'm not like a cop, I am a cop. I'm the head of the governor's task force. Danny here is my partner."

"Very cool, dad. I approve." she said hugging his neck and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, mouse."

By the time they drove to HQ, it was about three in the afternoon. "This is where you work?"

"This is where Danny and I work."

"This place is so cool. Nice computer."

"Allie, don't touch that."

"Sorry."

"It's o.k. just be more careful."

"Well who do we have here?"

"Kono, these are my daughters, Allie and Liv. Girls this is Officer Kalakaua."

"You can call me Kono. Boss, they're beautiful."

"Thanks, Kono."

"Where's Chin?"

"Oh, he's at Kamekona's. He's waiting for us there. We don't have any active cases so he wanted to meet us there."

"Sounds good. Gives me an excuse to show you two off."

They drove to Kamekona's and they saw Chin there. "Uncle Chin!" Both girls yelled before running to him.

"Hey, if it isn't the little McGarrett sisters. Well I guess you two aren't so little anymore, huh?"

"Hey, Chin." They said approaching.

"Hey, McGarrett, your girls get more beautiful every time I see them. Liv is starting to look just like Lily."

"Hey, you two hungry?"

"Starved."

"Well Kamekona has the best shrimp on the island." They walked over to the shrimp truck when Chin said, "Hey, Kamekona, there's some people here I want you to meet."

"Who is it, Chin?"

"This is Allie and Liv McGarrett."

"McGarrett, you mean SEAL McGarrett?"

"Yes, these are his daughters."

"I didn't know he had kids."

"Trust me, none of us knew, except Chin here. And believe me, I'm still a little offended that he didn't tell me." Danny said.

"Well as your first day on the island, it's on the house."

"Thanks, Kamekona."

Later that night, Steve took his girls home and sat them on the couch. "O.k. before you two go to bed, there's something important I need to talk to you two about."

"What's up, daddy?"

"Since I'm going to be living on the island and working here, I now have an opportunity to take be there for you girls, so I was just wondering how would you two feel about living on the island here with me?"

"I would love that." Liv said hugging her father.

"Allie cat, what about you?"

"How long is this for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, dad. I know you. You can never stay in one place for too long. This is only temporary until another mission comes along and poof you are gone." She said going up to the room her grandfather had made up for her years ago.

"Hey, Allie, get back here." He followed after. "Now look-" he was cut of with the door being slammed in his face. He opened the door and but didn't find Allie. He saw her window open though. From Allie's window, you could get onto the roof. He climbed onto the roof and found her looking at the ocean while clutching her locket. "Nice view, isn't it? Your mom especially liked it during sunset. We used to come up her and watch it everyday. I gave her that locket one of the afternoons that we spent up here." When she still didn't say anything, Steve continued, "Allie, I didn't stay away for so long to be away from you or your sister or anything like that, I did it because I felt a sense of duty to keep my country safe. To keep my daughters' home safe. I did it for you, and for Livy and for your mom. I love you Allie cat and I want you here with me."

"I love you too, daddy." he hugged her tightly.

"So is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe."

"Really, just a maybe?"

"I'm only kidding, dad."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 50

Chapter 7

Later that week, Steve took the girls to see a tour of their new schools. They received their lockers, class schedules, a map, and met with their homeroom teachers. Unfortunately, since the school year had already started, neither girl could join any of the fall sports teams.

"I'm sorry about that, you two. I know how about you two love volleyball."

"That's o.k., dad. As long as it wasn't softball, I'm o.k. with not being on the team for a season. I mean this is a new school, I think my first couple of months here I should focus on making some friends."

"That's a good way of looking at it, Allie cat." he said as they were walking out of the school. That's when he noticed the sign for the football game that Saturday. "Hey, you girls want to see how the kings play?"

"Sure."

"Good cause there is a football game this Saturday."

When Steve got to work, he told his co-workers about it and they were all excited and wanted to go. "Hey, Danny, you should bring Grace. She can meet Allie and Livy."

"Yeah and she can also meet all of the crazy people daddy works with too. Yeah I'll bring her, I have her this weekend so it works out."

That Saturday

The girls were having a good time at the game, he two of them along with Kono kept yelling at the ref for making bad calls.

"I'm glad they're on our side." Steve said to Chin.

"They're just getting warmed up."

Then they saw Danny and a little girl of about eight approaching them, "Sorry, we're late."

"It's o.k. you made it."

"Hi, Gracie, I'm Steve. It's great to meet you finally. Your daddy, he talks a lot about you."

"He talks a lot about you too." Gracie said causing everyone to laugh.

"We commiserate. It's a father-daughter thing."

"Hi, I'm Kono."

"And I'm Uncle Chin."

"Are you a football player?"

"I used to be. I used to play quarterback for that red team."

"He was a legend too, until I came along and shattered all of his records."

"Hi, Uncle Danny." Both of the McGarrett girls said before hugging him from behind.

"Hi, Gracie, these are Steve's daughter's: Allie and Livy."

"Hi, Grace."

"Hi, I like your braids." Liv had braided portions of her hair and put feathers or beads at the end.

"Well, I can do it for your hair one of these days."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you have cell phone. We'll get together and I'll show you how to do it."

"That's a really pretty tennis outfit." Kono said to Grace.

"Yeah, I had to pick her up today at a country club." Danny covered his daughter's ears before continuing, "Step-Stan decided that she should start taking tennis lessons."

"What's wrong with tennis, Danny?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong with tennis, it can be played on a table which makes it an activity not an actual sport. You throw the ball, I catch the ball, that's an actual sport. Alright, it's my duty as a father to teach my daughter the difference."

"Dad, I can hear you." Grace said getting annoyed.

"Well your not supposed to be listening. Huh, cause your supposed to be paying attention because it's football. It's a sport."

A little bit later, Grace turned to Danny and said, "Danno, I'm hungry."

"How can you be hungry we ate an hour ago?"

"We didn't have nachos an hour ago."

"What was I thinking, of course we didn't. Come on, let's go. You guys want anything?"

"I want another soda. I'll come with you guys." Liv said.

"Hey, get me some." Steve said.

"So, Allie, you nervous about starting Kukui high?" Kono asked.

"A little bit only because I don't know anyone in my grade and everyone has already made friends and I'm starting a month after everybody."

"Don't worry, you'll make plenty of friends." Chin said.

The ref made another bad call so Allie stood up and yelled at him. This drew the attention of some very cute sixteen year old boys. "Woah, Allie, those boys are checking you out. Kono whispered to the girl.

"What, no they're not? Oh my God they are. They're really cute."

"Don't get any ideas, Allie. You can't date until you are a sophomore in high school."

"You just made that up."

"Yes I did but I'm the father and what I say goes."

"Whatever." both her and Kono said at the same time.

With Danny, Liv, and Grace.

"Is this place great or what? I mean it's a real ballpark here. Remember Yankee Stadium?"

"Uh huh." Grace said.

He let the girls talk while he ordered. "So, Gracie, how old are you?"

"Eight. What about you and Allie."

"Well I'm eleven and Allie's fourteen but we still get a long great."

"Did you really mean what you said about us hanging out?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I mean it?"

"I don't know. It's just that your older than me."

"Hey, both of our dads are on the same team, that bonds us too. You're kinda gonna be like a little cousin to me and Allie. Trust me, we're gonna have a lot of fun together. Why don't you ask your mom and dad if you can sleep over sometime."

"That's nice of you to offer, Livy. Is your dad alright with that?"

"He won't mind. Can she, Uncle Danny?"

"Of course."

The girls continued talking, when Danny noticed guys with guns. He took Liv and Grace over to a woman with her own children and said, "Excuse me. I'm a police officer. This is my daughter, Grace, and my partner's daughter, Liv. I need you to take your daughter and the two of them into the bathroom and wait until I get back, alright?"

"O.k."

"Thank you. Hey, Monkey, listen to me. This nice lady is going to watch you for a little bit. I want you to go with her."

"Daddy."

"Hey, Livy is going too and I'm just gonna make sure there are no bad guys o.k. I'll be right back. I love you."

The woman ushered them into the bathroom while Danny called Steve and let him know the situation. "We got trouble. Kono, call HPD for back up. Allie, go to the parking lot and wait by the truck."

Allie ran there and waited in the car until everyone showed up. An HPD officer took Grace, Allie and Livy to Grace's house where she was enveloped in a big hug by her mother. "Oh and who are you two?" Rachel asked kindly.

"Oh, hello, ma'am. I'm Allie McGarrett and this is my sister, Liv. Our father is Steve McGarrett, Uncle Danny's partner."

"Oh well it's nice to meet you girls."

"Likewise. Umm, ma'am, we were wondering if Grace can spend the night at our house?"

"Oh well considering the circumstances, I don't really think that that is a good idea right now."

"Please, mom, I want to go over to their house."

"Oh alright. I'll drive you girls there."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Please call me Rachel."

Rachel took the three girls over to the McGarrett house and let them hang out. Around, six, they order a pizza and a whole bunch of appetizers while they watched movies and painted each other's nails.

"So, Grace, where do you like it better, here or Newark?"

"I don't know. I like both."

"Same with us, we can't choose between L.A. and Hawaii either." Allie said.

"What was L.A. like?" did you meet any movie stars?"

"Yes, actually. We have pictures, do you want to see?"

They showed Grace the photos and ended up falling asleep on the floor. By the time Steve got home, he couldn't help but chuckle at the position that they were in. He covered them up with blankets and then went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 50

Chapter 8

On Monday morning, Steve woke the girls up after making them chocolate chip pancakes. "Dad, do we have to go to school today?"

"Yes, you have to go to school today, Livy. Why, are you scared to go to school?"

"What if no one likes me there?"

"They're going to love you, Livy. Just be my sweet little mouse and everyone will love you."

"Thanks, daddy."

"What about you, Allie cat, you nervous?"

"Not really. Just want to get today over with."

"Well that's not a great attitude. You should be a little excited, you're starting a new school on an island paradise."

"I liked my old school."

"I know, baby, but you'll like Kukui High."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm your father and I know these things."

"Dad, that answer may have been sufficient when I was four, but not ten years later."

"Oh great."

"What?"

"The oh great is for the fact that your mother got you girls when you were cute and little and I get the surly teenage years."

"Whatever." Allie said getting up and going to her room.

"I really hate that word." Steve muttered under his breath causing Liv to laugh.

"So, Liv, what about you, you excited?" But Liv ignored his question. "Livy? Great, now you're ignoring me too? Come on, mouse, talk to me." But she continued to ignore him and took her plate to the sink. "Why are you mad?"

"You called me a surly teenager. I will have you know that I'm still adorable." Then she went upstairs to get her backpack.

"I was just-" he was cut off by the door being slammed. "kidding. Great." Steve looked at his watch and yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "Hurry up, we got to go."

Steve was running late but fortunately for him both of his girls schools were two streets away from each other. He stopped in front of Liv's school and said, "Livy, here we are. Mouse, do you want met come in with you?"

"No, I've got it."

"Alright. You wait here after school and Allie will pick you up. Love you, mouse, and good luck."

"Love you too." She said before walking into the room.

Steve then drove Allie to her school and stopped her before she could get out of the car. "Hey, Allie, after school, go to Livy's school, pick her up and then go home. Call me when you get there because I want to make sure you two are at home."

"Fine."

"Do you want me to walk in with you?" He said getting ready to walk out of the car.

"No! God, dad, I'm not five anymore."

"Alright. Fine. Have a good day."

"Bye."

Allie walked out of the car and started looking around. She didn't talk to anyone and went into homeroom. She saw her homeroom teacher and approached her. "Oh, you must be Alessandra McGarrett?"

"Yeah."

"Class we have a new student joining us, Alessandra McGarrett. Tell us a bit about yourself."

"Well I'm from L.A. and I go by Allie."

"Alright, thank you, Allie. You can take a seat next to Kei Palakiko and Leia Mahoe."

Allie sat down next to the two and smiled at them after they smiled at her. "What kind of name is Alessandra?" A girl behind her whispered to another girl."

Allie turned around and gave her a nasty look, "It's Italian and it is a variation of the name Alexandra."

"Ooh. So I guess that makes you think that you are more unique than everyone else because your from fancy Tinsel Town with you fancy name?"

"Not everyone."

"You better watch yourself, new girl."

The rest of the day was like a blur for Allie. Just meeting her teachers and trying to think of a way of how she was going to catch up with all of her schoolwork. Her teachers kept piling work on top of work for her to do. She had to read eight chapters for a history exam, read "To Kill a Mockingbird" to write an essay and prepare for their final exam for the book, learn a whole bunch of psychology and health terms, and finish an art project that everyone else had started weeks ago. Fortunately, though, she was ahead in Spanish, and she was caught up in biology and algebra. She was in all honors course and it was going to be tough but she knew she could handle it.

As she was walking to lunch, some jackass tried to grab her ass. She grabbed his hand and twisted it to hurt him just a bit. "Hands off, creep." she said before walking away and sat at a table.

Another girl was sitting at the table when Allie sat down. "That was really cool." Allie looked up and saw it was Leia Mahoe.

"What? Oh yeah."

"How did you learn that?"

"My mom took me and my sister to boxing classes and my dad, grandpa, and uncles are all Navy so I learned."

"That's really cool. And it will probably be useful around here. Most of the guys around here are jerks that think they can do whatever they want."

"Good to know."

By the end of the day, Allie was at her locker and was putting her books away when she approached by a junior. "Hey, hottie, I was wondering if you went to this school. I saw you the other day at the football game."

"Yeah. I know. I saw you too."

"So you want to go out sometime?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't even know your name."

"My name is Neal Michaels and I'm a sophomore. And your Allie."

"That's right."

"So you want to go out sometime?"

"No." she said walking away.

After school, Allie went to pick her sister up and took her home. She tried to do as much homework as she could but she wanted to go to the beach. "Hey, Livy, let's go to the beach."

"O.k."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii five-0.

Chapter 9

They grabbed their beach bags and went down to the beach. On their way there, the two ran into Mamo, the man who taught their father and aunt Mary how to surf. "Well if isn't the McGarrett sisters." On the summers that they would visit their grandfather, Mamo would teach them how to surf. At this point, they had gotten very good at it.

"Hi, Mamo." both girls said.

"When did the two of you come to Hawaii?"

"About two weeks ago." Liv said.

"That's good. Now you two can see what it's like to live in paradise. So what can I do for the two of you?"

"How much to rent two boards?" Allie asked.

"For you two, no charge."

"Oh come on, Mamo, really how much?"

"I told you, no charge."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Now take any board you want." Allie preferred a shortboard while Liv chose a longboard.

They put their things down in the sand and went out into the water. A little bit later they came out of the water and laid down on their towels to try and get some sun. As the two sisters were talking, they noticed the shaved ice stand. "Hey, Liv, you want some?"

"Sure. Blue raspberry."

"Alright. I'll be right back." Allie walked up to the shaved ice stand and placed her order. While she was waiting for her order, a guy came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Allie turned around and saw Neal standing there. "So, you must be really into me to be following me everywhere?"

"Following you? I've been coming to this beach since I was five."

"Really? I don't think so because I definitely would have remembered you. You are two good looking to not remember."

"I will have you know, that my grandfather and father are both from Hawaii and I would visit my grandfather every summer with my mom and sister and he would bring me to this beach and have his best friend teach me how to surf."

"Who was your grandfather?"

"John McGarrett."

"Wait, Detective Lieutenant John McGarrett?"

"Yeah. You knew him?"

"Yeah. My grandfather worked at HPD with your grandfather. He retired five years ago, but I met John a few times, he was a good man. I'm sorry about your loss."

"It's alright."

Kamekona came back with the shave ice and when Allie went to pay, Neal stopped her and payed for it. "No, Neal, I can pay for the shave ice."

"It's alright. I got it."

"You have a good day, little sistah."

"You too, Kamekona."

They walked back over to the beach when Neal said, "So you should come to my next game."

"That's right you play football."

"I'm the quarterback. You should come our next game, it's on Friday."

"I'll think about it."

"You'll think about it?"

"That's what I said." she replied with a smirk.

"What about if you do come to the game, afterwards we go get some burgers or something?"

"What like a date?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I my father is a Navy SEAL and he will kill you for even suggesting such a thing."

"I like a challenge."

"We'll see."

"Yeah we will. I'll see you around."

Allie walked over to her sister and sat down on the towel with her. "Who was that?"

"Just a guy."

"A hot guy."

"Shut up." She said with a smile. After a while, Allie looked at her sister and said, "Come on, let's get back in the water for a little while more and then go home."

Later that night when they got home, Steve was already there and was taking out chinese food cartons. "Hey, where have you two been?"

"The beach and exploring the island a bit." Liv said

"Well I have some exciting news."

"What?"

"Your Aunt Mary is coming to visit for a bit."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Oh my god, I have to show Aunt Mary all of the pictures I took." Liv said excitedly.

"I have to tell Aunt Mary about all the cute boys at Kukui High."

"What boys?"

"Dad, relax. I know I can't date until next year."

"As long as you know."

"So when is she coming?"

"In five days. Why?"

"Cause I want to be at the airport when you pick her up."

"Me too." Liv said.

"Alright."

That friday, Allie called Liv and went to Neal's game with her. When Neal saw her, he grinned and continued to play but that cheesy grin would not leave his face all night.

During half time, he came up to her and said, "So you decided to show up."

"Yup but it looks like that was a bad idea because you are losing."

"Well what will you give me if I win?"

"There's no way, you are down four touchdowns."

"But if I did, what would you give me."

"What do you want?"

"A kiss after you have a burger with me after the game."

"That's two things."

"No it's one thing with an extension. So what do you say?"

"I will come to get the burger with you if you win."

"And the kiss?"

"Well that depends on how much you win by?"

"I'll get six touchdowns for you."

"We'll see playboy."

As soon as the game started again, Neal got two touchdowns in the first ten minutes."

By the time the game was over, Neal had scored the six touchdowns he promised. He came up to Allie and said, "So about that burger?"

"Alright playboy. Let's go. Liv can you get home?"

"Yeah. I'll call dad and he'll pick me up."

After getting the burgers, Neal drove Allie home and walked her to her porch. "So?"

"So." Allie quickly walked towards him and pressed her lips to his but before she could pull away, he put his arms around her and continued to kiss her.

Allie did the same and the kiss would have continued if the door didn't open to reveal an angry Steve McGarrett.

"Hi, daddy."

"Allie, get inside."


End file.
